Important Floo Call
by ImGoingToSleep
Summary: Ginny gets jealous and decides to assert her dominance. Just a little HP/GW smut. Lesbian sex, you could see it as dub-con. Don't like, don't read.


**My first little story after a long break. Well, not story, just a little lesbian smut inspired by a daydream I had.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley couldn't help but scowl.<p>

Taking another glass of champagne from one of the numerous waiters littering the place, she mused on how much she hated the Ministry of Magic. Especially since it stole her long-term partner away from her, increasingly so nowadays. Plus she felt distinctly out of place here. Everyone else was dressed to impressed. Ginny had merely picked up the smartest clothes from the top of one of the many piles of clothing littering her apartment. They happened to be a loose white shirt with even looser white cargo shorts. She checked her watch, and considered the possibility of escape. But as this was Hermione's night (something to do with stronger relations between the magic community and Muggles), she had promised to be on her best behaviour and stay until the end.

Standing in her usual secluded corner, Ginny stared relentlessly at her partner. First this was to try and send her vibes about her wanting to leave, but alas she did not develop any such powers. Admittedly, she only tried because Hermione had recently introduced her to a nerdy Muggle craze called X-Men. It had fascinated Ginny, probably more than Quidditch did, and she had become extremely obsessed with it. Settling with the fact she was not a mutant, she simply let herself openly admire Hermione's slender body.

She was wearing a simple white dress that gave away more than a hint of her ample bosom. The short dress, which in Ginny's opinion could be mistaken for just a pillowcase, was accompanied by some red high heels. _Bloody expensive high heels_, Ginny grumbled to herself. She should know. She'd spent most of last month's wages on those shoes, buying them to make up for an argument, as was her custom, with Hermione. But she had to concede that it made her legs so thin and appealing...

Hermione cut through the throng of people with such ease, placing herself in the direct centre of attention. Something that did not amuse Ginny at all. And what _definitely_ did not amuse her was some slimy wizard from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes putting his greasy hand on her girlfriends shoulder.

Ginny nearly exploded with jealousy. Not able to posses the attribute of restraint, she drained her champagne glass, then dropping it on the stone floor and walking straight for Hermione. As Ginny approached, the man promptly removed his hand, her protectiveness over her older partner somewhat of a legend in the circles in which they travelled. The smile plastered on her face was dripping with undisguised loathing. He swiftly (and cleverly) Apparated away.

"Miss Granger has an important Floo call to take in her office. She'll be back shortly." Ginny made sure her voice could be heard above all the noise in the room, binding a glaring Hermione to her side by placing a hand on her lower back. Her fingers crept down to brush her lover's pert arse as she directed towards them both Hermione's office. They entered the cramped room in silence, Ginny pausing only to lock the door behind them before shoving the other woman up against the wall.

"Ginny, what th-" The brunette's exasperated words were swallowed by the bruising kiss the angry redhead forced upon her, nipping and sucking on her pouting lower lip. Marvelling at the burning cheeks of her flustered girlfriend, Ginny leant into her, trailing her tongue up towards the lobe of her ear.

"I'm going to give you a reminder of just who you belong to." The low, growled threat made Hermione whimper, but Ginny was too busy getting to her knees, roughly jerking up her white dress while she did so, to notice. Her eyes darkened with delight as she drank in the sight of her partner's underwear: a skimpy thong of red lace, a particular favourite of Ginnys. She couldn't help herself as she darted forwards to run a wet tongue along the flimsy fabric, teasing Hermione's centre into releasing the musky scent of her arousal. The body under her tongue began to shiver; a sign Hermione was suppressing her moans.

This just infuriated Ginny even more.

Springing to her feet, Ginny grabbed her partner's wrists, none too kindly, and whirled her around. Hermione stumbled back against her desk, her eyes wide as the younger woman cast everything from its place and trapped her against it with her full body weight. Once again she snaked her tongue up to her ear, caressing the lobe. But then, she bit it, maybe a bit too hard "I want everyone to know you are mine" Ginny whispered, her hand idly tracing the nipple straining against her thin dress "so, you better moan for me. Loud."

And with that, she ripped off those enticing little panties and plunged three fingers hard into Hermione's hot core.

Ginny thrust with her fingers again and again, mercilessly fucking Hermione while tangling her spare hand in her soft curls, not allowing her to look anywhere else but her own eyes. She could see the brunette's pale skin become splotched with blushes of red, the embarrassment of her unleashed moans adding to her intense pleasure. Torturing Hermione with little nips over her neck and shoulder, Ginny felt her own arousal heighten as the tight walls of Hermione's slick centre massaged her fingers: a sure sign of her rapidly approaching orgasm.

But Ginny had other ideas, as she calmly ordered "You only get my permission to orgasm if you beg, if you say you are mine." All she was met with was a silent, challenging glower from her usually submissive girlfriend, who was biting her lip.

Sighing, she got to her knees, never slowing but in fact increasing how fast she was fucking Hermione. The younger woman raked her teeth up against her slit, before sucking on her clit, tormenting the little nub of nerves with sharp flicks of her tongue. This brought forth a crescendo of feeble moaning from Hermione, with a few swears in there for good measure. Ginny smirked at her handiwork (or, more accurately, _tongue-work_).

"Fuck. Ginny, I'm yours! _Please!_" This garbled pleading brought out a devilish burning between Ginny's own legs. Pouncing on her lover, she furiously devoured bruised lips as her consent.

With one last thrust, Hermione came violently, loud whimpering moans tearing from her throat at an orgasm so powerful it made her whole body ache and throb with the pleasure. Not missing a beat, Ginny withdrew her fingers, shoving them harshly into Hermione's open mouth, almost choking her. Both women knew what the redhead wanted. Ginny loved the feeling of the older woman's tongue swirling around her digits, licking up and swallowing every sweet drop of her salty juices.

Mesmerised by the sight of her girlfriend so dirtily exposed, Ginny then stood back and smiled weakly as rationality returned to her. Yanking Hermione up by her outstretched hand, she pulled her in for a tender kiss, feeling the beating of her heart against her own chest.

"I love you." A rosy tint spread across Ginny's cheeks, suddenly ashamed at her hysteric display of dominance "Too much."

"I know." Hermione replied with deceptive simplicity, before straightening her dress up, scowling at a fleck of dirt. After removing it with a flick of her wand, she headed straight past Ginny, throwing a dark look back at her as she reached for the door handle "And you'll pay for this, by the way."

"Oh, I know." Ginny smirked as she left the office behind her, making sure those little red panties were stuffed, none too discreetly, into her pocket.


End file.
